bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Rei Yume
}} Rei Yume (麗夢, Yume Rei, literally meaning Lovely Dream), better known by her moniker of Maiden of Delusions was the beautiful sister of the newly elected Captain of the Third Division, Kei Yume and was also his replacement for Head of the Yume Clan after his subsequent exile. Born years after her older brother, a young Rei idolized him for his great feats and achievements during Kei's tenure at the Shinō Academy. When she started her education at Shinō Academy, Rei constantly attended extra classes and took private lessons from her various instructors. During that time, she would always visit her brother at the Ninth Division Barracks, often "attacking" him with his nicknames and aggressive hugs. But as time passed on, she realized that she was living in Kei's shadow, being seen as his brother and not herself. Although she loved him dearly, Rei made a promise to herself that someday, she will surpass him and live in her own limelight She is one of the supporting characters of Bleach: Tribulations, having a fierce disposition towards her brother whenever he came to visit her. However, on the inside she yearns to be with him and show how much she developed while he was away but is unsure of her abilities. Appearance Although well over several hundred years old, Rei was significantly younger than her older brother as evidenced by each other's complexions and appearance. Rei bore the appearance of a young woman in her early twenties but could be considered a "teenage school girl" by Human standards, causing her much annoyance whenever anyone mentioned the fact. She was noted to be slightly taller than the average woman, which was further exemplified by her lean and slim build. Much like her brother, Rei possessed a set of dark blue eyes that can seemingly pierce the heavens with a gaze and even mesmerize anyone to do her bidding with an innocent yet hypnotic glare which was accented with illustrious, silky dark blue hair that fell well past her shoulders, ending near the base of her hips. At certain times of the night, one can say that her hair glows with a faint aura, as if the moon was giving her strength and power. Taking the dark blue colors into account, she was often referred to as the Midnight Mistress by her friends and associates. Personality History Alternate History Synopsis Equipment Powers and Abilities Deafening Spiritual Power: Illusion Expert: Shunpo Expert: Ever since she was borne, Rei had a natural litheness that allowed her to move efficiently in precise yet delicate movements. This was further exemplified through her brief training sessions with Kei, who taught Rei everything he knew at that time. Rei was more than capable of surpassing most Vice-Captain-level opponents in terms of speed and she often left onlookers in awe of her immense speed bursts. She can transverse a wide expanse with one step and can travel at a constant rate for a large period of time without any indication of tiring as well as appear instantaneously, much to others chagrin and surprise. *'Utsusemi:' (空蝉, Cicada) A technique originally created by , Rei learned it from her older brother and as a result, she was able to learn his perfected style. It basically allowed for movements at great speeds, which causes an afterimage to stay behind. This afterimage may appear to have taken damage from the ensuing attack, although this is merely an optical illusion. Her application has increased the number of afterimages to three and were often placed the opponent to disorient and cause them to hesitate. *'Senka:' (閃花, Flash Blossom): This Shunpō technique is used when one moves to their opponent's back, directly attacking and sealing their "Saketsu (鎖結, Chain Binding)" and "Hakusui (鎖結, Soul Sleep)" in one swift strike. The movement is so fast that an opponent may not be able to tell whether they was attacked from, the front or the back, and even an outside observer may find it impossible to tell what the movements are. *'Tenshi Ippo' (てんしいっぽ, Angel Step): *'Sakkakuho' (さっかくほ, Delusion Step): High Intellect :Expert Tactical Forecaster: :Highly Perceptive Combatant: Enhanced Durability: Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Stats Zanpakutō Sakkaku (さっかく, literally meaning Delusion) is the name of Rei Yume's Zanpakutō and was considered to be one of the greatest Illusion-type Zanpakutōs in the Yume Clan and in existence, compared by many others to be on equal terms with Aizen's and Kei's blades. In its sealed state, the Zanpakutō takes on the appearance of a basic katana, its handle colored gray while the tsuba bears a design consisting of three triangular layers. However, its routine appearance was typically masked to take on the form of their Shikai albeit with a gray hue, implying it was in an inactive/base state. Due to the weightless composition of her weapon, Rei has her Zanpakutō by her side at all times, using her innate abilities to conceal it from unwanted eyes and give her an advantage in combat. Shikai: The release command of Sakkaku is "Is this real?" (これ本当のですか, Kore Hontō Nodesu Ka) Shikai Special Ability: With a thought, Sakkaku bypasses any mental defense and it forcibly changes the target's visual perception of reality, warping the target's very outlook and interactions with the environment around them. *'Look at yourself': *'Sora' (そら, literally meaning Look at Me): *'Ethereal Chains': *'Dare No Hitomi Desu Ka' (誰の瞳ですか。, literally meaning Whose eyes are those eyes?): '''Bankai: Totetsumonai Sakkaku (とてつもないv, literally meaning Preposterous Delusion): Bankai Special Ability: *'False World': *'Truth or False': Notes Trivia *The name Rei was made to be a parallel to her brother Kei. This was deliberately made on purpose and for the author's strange preferences and enjoyment. Behind the Scenes *The Appearance of Rei Yume was based on Sena Aoi, a character from the Visual Novel turned Anime, Chaos;Head. *The Concept of her Zanpakuto was based on the precepts delivered by Chaos;Head on the matters of Delusions and Mind Altering Effects. *The phrase, "Whose eyes are those eyes?", is a crucial plot point in the Visual Novel turned Anime, Chaos;Head. Gallery File:Chaos.jpg File:Chaos2.jpg File:Chaos3.jpg File:Chaos4.jpg File:Chaos5.jpg File:Chaos6.jpg File:Chaos7.jpg File:Chaos8.jpg References Literature References Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Females Category:Shinigami Category:Third Division Category:Clan Head Category:Clan Heirs Category:Yume Clan